Kiss Me Again!
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Bukan mainan yang bagus, bukan makanan yang enak, bukan juga pakaian yang mewah. Yang Jack mau hanyalah North menciumnya lagi, GODDAMMIT! -WhiteChristmas- /SU/


A** Rise of the Guardians** fanfiction  
**Genre** : cupikacupiki  
**Pairing** : North X Jack  
**Bahasa** : Indonesia, soalnya ngga bisa bahasa Inggris apalagi Rusia.  
**Disclaimer** : Dreamworks; William Joyce

**A/N**: Akhirnya~! Emang udah lama pengen bikin pair White Christmas, tapi baru (dipaksa) ada waktu lowong sekarang. #seruput teh

Yang bingung visualisasi kamar Jack, bisa baca chapter 1 dari fic Finding Understanding karya** Jetarra1**. Aku terlalu bias sama mbak Jetta, jadi tulisan dia sedikit banyak jadi inspirasi terbesarku terutama buat bikin gambar (dimana author langsung ngebombay pas tau gambarnya dipake sama beliau jadi cover) 8"""""D

Ada beberapa kata asing sengaja ngga di italic, soalnya jadi kaku. Aku males ngasih kesan serius-serius di fic humor abal. /Perhatian: ini alibi #UHUK/  
Tonikaku, Enjoy! \:D/

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

**Kiss Me Again!  
**by St. Chimaira

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kalau saja Jack berjenis kelamin perempuan, dia akan menangkupkan kedua tangan—menutupi wajahnya lalu menangis tersedu-sedu meniru adegan sinetron ketika pemeran utamanya dizalimi ibu tiri. Sebenarnya bisa saja Jack melakukannya, tapi dia tidak mau mengambil resiko mencari perhatian dengan cara OOC sehingga yang bisa dia perbuat sekarang hanyalah duduk dan diam.

Mengamati punggung North yang sedang serius bekerja.

Dalam situasi normal, diyakini Jack sudah melakukan senam udara atau tidak sengaja merusak beberapa mainan bahkan perabotan sehingga para Yeti harus berlarian di ruang kerja North untuk menangkapnya.

Konsentrasinya buyar ketika sosok yang diamatinya menatapnya balik dengan raut wajah cemas, "Jack kamu sakit?"

"Errr... sedikit di perut. Kurasa aku kebanyakan minum eggnog."

Dan betapa Jack ingin headbang ke dinding terdekat meratapi kalimat bodoh yang baru saja meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Kau bisa istirahat di kamar kalau mau. Setelah Retaliator ini selesai, aku akan menyusul." sang Santa mengangkat sebuah pistol-pistolan berdominasi warna biru dengan sangat hati-hati, "Menunggu perekatnya kering benar-benar hal paling menyebalkan."

"Okay, aku… emm.. baiklah, aku ke kamar. Sampai jumpa, North…"

Dengan langkah berat, Jack berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di ujung koridor. Tongkat yang sedari tadi di tangannya dilempar sembarangan ke lantai, sementara pemiliknya merebahkan diri di atas kasur tebal. Mata remaja itu terpejam menikmati semilir angin dingin yang menyusup melewati celah jendela, jemarinya sesekali menyisir surai sewarna saljunya. Setelah beberapa lama, gerakan tangannya menjadi berkala sehingga Jack sedikit mengantuk. Dalam hati, betapa dia ingin sekali North untuk membelai rambutnya, mengecup keningnya untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat istirahat atau selamat tidur.

Tentu saja pria berjanggut putih tebal itu pernah menciumnya. Dua kali, di pipi kanan dan pipi kiri. Dilakukan tepat setelah para guardian mengalahkan Pitch dan di hari yang sama Jack dinobatkan sebagai guardian. Setelahnya, kontak fisik terjauh yang dilakukan North cuma menepuk pundak atau mengacak rambut Jack sekenanya.

Sebetulnya sih cukup dengan request, biasanya apapun permintaan Jack pasti dikabulkan oleh North. Tapi terjebak dalam wujud remaja tanggung yang masih memendam sifat egois, mau menang sendiri, plus banyak maunya, untuk kali ini dia ingin North memiliki inisiatif supaya bergerak lebih dulu.

Kalau menurut majalah anak gadis yang lagi ngetrend sekarang, cara itu disebut konspirasi 'tarik-ulur'. Beberapa testimoni lebay ikut memberikan pembenaran kalau cara itu selalu sukses membuat pacar mereka menyerah sampai bertekuk lutut. Meski Jack tahu, teori dan praktek merupakan dua kenyataan yang berbeda, tapi dia tidak merasa rugi untuk mencoba.

Berbasis dari hal itu, Jack bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk mulai menyusun banyak rencana di kepalanya.

Misalnya saja plan A.

Jack akan mencoba pura-pura sakit lalu diam di kamarnya seharian. Reaksi yang diharapkan adalah; North akan mengabaikan semua pekerjaannya lalu menemaninya hingga dia sembuh.

Tapi cara ini kurang efektif dilakukan di akhir tahun terutama seperti sekarang. Bayangkan betapa banyak anak yang akan kecewa kalau jatah mainan mereka dikurangi karena sang Santa harus absen mengonsep—ups, membuat mainan beberapa hari. Yah, intinya tidak enak kan kalau anak-anak itu berharap mendapat kado sebuah sepeda utuh tapi yang datang hanya roda atau setangnya, nama baik North dipastikan rusak seketika.

Atau bisa saja plan B.

Jack akan bermain di luar berhari-hari sehingga membuat North khawatir setengah mati. Lalu dia akan pulang mendapati North memeluknya erat dan meminta Jack untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya gelisah lagi. Ah, _so sweet_! Tentu saja dengan senang hati Jack akan mengabulkan permintaan itu selama North berjanji akan memberikan ciuman selamat datang setiap dia pulang bertugas.

Sayangnya skema ini punya kelemahan fatal. Sebelum Jack berhasil, sepertinya North akan mengutus Bunny untuk menemukan dan menyeretnya ke Santoff Claussen. Kalau sudah begitu, Jack hanya bisa kapok mendengar ceramah sang Pooka yang membosankan selama seharian penuh di _globe room_.

Kemudian ada plan C.

Jack akan mencoba bersikap manis serta bertanggung jawab, lalu membantu para Yeti membuat hadiah Natal tanpa meninggalkan kerusakan walau goresan sekecil apapun. Dia bahkan berpikir untuk berhati-hati supaya tidak ada elf yang beku terkena ujung tongkatnya.

Efek samping dari rencana ini paling berdampak pada kejiwaan Jack. Belum sampai hitungan hari, dia pasti sudah mati bosan karena tidak tahan menyandang gelar 'anak baik'.

Hm.

Sebenarnya plan A bisa saja di-combo dengan plan C. Atau jika plan A dan B di-mix maka hasilnya akan _overkill_. Tidak menutup kemungkinan juga kalau plan A, B, C digabung. Ditotal-total, Jack berhasil menghabiskan semua abjad untuk semua jenis rencananya.

Kalau setiap percobaan gagal dan Jack mulai putus asa, ending-endingnya mungkin dia bakal nekat menarik paksa jubah merah North lalu menciumnya sampai pria itu kehabisan napas. Eh sebentar, yang dia mau hanya ciuman kasih sayang yang biasa diberikan orang tua pada anaknya kok, tidak lebih. Kenapa juga Jack tiba-tiba mikirnya ekstrim begitu?

Habis kesal sih, jawabnya pada diri sendiri.

Efek stres dan desakan dalam dirinya sepertinya berhasil memberi tekanan tambahan pada kelenjar adrenal Jack sampai pada batasnya. Dia bahkan sudah tidak merasa aneh saat bercakap-cakap dengan tembok atau tongkatnya beberapa hari ini, yang penting semua rencananya lancar dan hasil yang dipetiknya bisa memuaskan.

Saking terlampau stres, Jack berpikir untuk memakai kostum putri salju lalu memakan apel beracun saja. Kalau North cukup cerdas, pria tua itu akan memberinya ciuman untuk membangunkannya. Masalahnya darimana dia bisa dapat properti kostum putri tidur sama apel beracunnya?

"Jack."

"WUAAAAAAAAAAH, NORTH! AKU NGGA MIKIR MACEM-MACEM KOK, CIYUSSS!" jerit Jack refleks. Pria separuh baya yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu terperangah mendapati reaksi unik sang penghuni kamar.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

Wajah jack seketika merona karena menyadari sudah memperlihatkan sikap bodoh untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu. Dikibaskan ringan kepalanya supaya cepat kembali pada kenyataan, "Uh, huh? _Yeah_. Baik… sangat… baik… hehe… he…"

North mengelus janggut putihnya, menaikkan alis dengan tatapan curiga tapi tidak bertanya apa-apa. Dia malah melangkah mendekat lalu memberikan sesuatu ke tangan Jack.

Jack mengerjap heran, "Apa ini?"

"Hadiah Natal untukmu, Aku tidak yakin bisa meluangkan waktu bersamamu saat Natal. Kau tahu, aku pasti… yah… sibuk atau semacamnya."

"Bukannya aku masuk ke daftar anak nakal?" Jack mencoba mengingatkan aib tahunannya.

"Setiap anak di dunia—nakal atau baik, akan tetap mendapat hadiah, Jack. Perbedaannya mungkin hanya pada hadiah yang mereka terima." jelas North bijak.

Jack menatap lagi hadiah di tangannya. Sebuah _snow globe_ dengan miniatur mini dirinya sedang berada di tengah-tengah salju, dikelilingi elemen-elemen Natal yang memukau. Digoyang sedikit benda itu agar serbuk putih di dalamnya berputar dengan indah.

North tersenyum lebar lalu mengacak lembut rambut Jack, "Katakan Jack. Akhir-akhir ini… ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Jack melihat North sebentar, tapi setelah itu dia mengalihkan pandangan dan memberi gelengan samar. North mendengus panjang, membuat rambut di bawah hidungnya berkibar sebentar karena sekelebat efek angin.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa selalu cerita padaku kalau punya masalah…" tambah North lagi sebelum berbalik pergi.

"North, Aku—"

Jack tidak mengerti kenapa dia mendadak memutuskan untuk melempar hadiahnya ke atas tempat tidur lalu mengejar North. Jack juga tidak mengerti kenapa tangannya sudah melingkar—memeluk pria dengan postur berukuran tiga kali lipat tubuhnya itu dari belakang. Tapi dia lebih tidak mengerti kenapa air matanya mengalir, pada saat dia bergumam pelan mengucapkan, "Terima kasih."

Yang pasti North tidak diijinkan berbalik sampai air mata remaja itu berhenti.

Saat Jack melepaskan pelukannya, North tersenyum melihat sang_ winter_ spirit sedang menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. Tangannya kembali meraih kepala Jack untuk membelainya, "Sama-sama, Jack."

Tidak disangka setelah itu North mencium keningnya hangat. Ciuman itu terasa lama dan menenangkan, membuat hati kecil Jack melonjak kegirangan menerimanya. Tapi sekali lagi, Jack adalah remaja yang masih memendam sifat egois, mau menang sendiri, plus banyak maunya sehingga sebuah ciuman belum bisa membuatnya puas. Dia ingin lagi, lagi dan lagi. Dia ingin lebih, lebih dan lebih.

Tampaknya Jack juga sudah tidak ingat kalau dia seharusnya menjalankan rencana tarik-ulurnya.

"La… l-lagi…" pinta Jack sangat pelan dengan gugup.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi North untuk mencerna maksud Jack, kali ini dia mencium kedua pelupuk mata Jack bergantian. Berkali-kali pria itu mengecup pelipis, pipi, kening serta ujung hidung Jack dalam gerakan lambat. Selama sesi berlangsung, Jack mengalungkan tangannya erat di leher North. Menikmati rangsangan manis dari setiap ujung bibir North pada beberapa titik wajahnya. Jack tidak bisa menahan tawa geli saat Janggut lebat North ikut menggelitik permukaan kulitnya.

"Inikah yang membuatmu gelisah belakangan ini, Jack?" North berbisik, menempelkan kedua kening mereka erat. Semburat kebiruan di wajah jack menjawab pertanyaan North yang memang tepat sasaran, "Jadi benar? Padahal kau tinggal meminta…"

"Bukannya itu kewajiban seorang ayah pada anaknya tanpa diminta?" balas Jack bersungut-sungut. Sudah Jack duga, North tidak akan pernah berprakarsa sebelum dia memintanya. Di balik kebahagiaan yang sudah diterima, masih ada sedikit sedih tertoreh di salah satu sudut hati Jack.

Sementara North masih terkejut mendengar kalimat Jack. Dia tidak menyangka guardian muda itu sama sekali tidak keberatan diperlakukan bahkan dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Selama ini North terlalu takut kalau-kalau sikapnya mengekang Jack dan membuatnya risih dengan aturan-aturan overprotektifnya. Mengetahui Jack mau tinggal bersamanya di Santoff Claussen bersamanya saja sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia, dia tidak pernah meminta lebih apalagi memaksakan hal-hal yang terlalu pribadi.

"A-apa aku boleh menjadi ayahmu?" kali ini giliran North yang gugup.

"Astaga, kenapa kau bertanya? Tentu saja BOLEH! Kau sudah menyediakan makanan enak setiap hari untukku, kamar untuk kutinggali, setumpuk pakaian di lemari yang selalu kuabaikan, bahkan kau rajin memberiku mainan-mainan keren. Kau itu ayahku, North!"

Jack melompat, mendekap erat tubuh North. Dirasakannya lengan besar North membalas pelukannya, membuat kedua ujung bibir Jack semakin naik. Perasaan Jack benar-benar melambung.

"Aku akan memanggilmu, _dad_ mulai sekarang kalau kau tidak keberatan."

North menggeleng, "Tentu saja, _son_. Kalau panggilan itu cocok untukku."

Jack melepaskan pelukan tanpa meninggalkan pegangan dari kedua bahu North, kedua birunya menatap iris sang Santa yang sewarna irisnya, "Aku juga akan menciummu saat bangun pagi, sebelum kau bekerja, sebelum aku bertugas, ketika aku pulang, sebelum dan sesudah sarapan, makan siang, makan malam, sebelum pergi tidur, dan kau harus balik menciumku!"

"Sebentar, sebentar! Kapan saja tadi?"

"Kapanpun kau menemukanku. Aku ingin kau menciumku, _dad_! MUAAACH!" kali in Jack yang bersemangat menyarangkan cepat ujung mulutnya pada kedua pipi dan bibir North.

Remaja itu sudah melupakan plan A hingga Z yang sempat mendominasi otaknya. Dia juga sudah mengabaikan tips tarik-ulur dan artikel-artikel bodoh yang sempat dibacanya. Gengsi-gengsian ternyata tidak membuahkan hasil apapun, komunikasi tetaplah senjata paling ampuh dalam memperdalam sebuah hubungan.

"_Dad_, aku ingin tidur denganmu malam ini. Aku ingin bercerita banyak hal!"

Jack tidak merasa OOC maupun non IC, inilah dia yang sesungguhnya saat berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang dicintainya. Transparan bagai mainan dalam kotak kaca. Merekalah yang berhak mengetahui setiap kelemahan Jack, karena dia yakin sebagai gantinya mereka jugalah yang akan mengisi dan membantunya mengatasi kelemahan itu.

Sebelum North terpaksa beranjak untuk mengurus mainan-mainannya, Jack masih berupaya menahan pria itu manja sambil menjulurkan satu jari telunjuknya.

"Cium aku sekali lagi _dad_, baru kubiarkan kau pergi."

**END**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N**: GUWE LAGI BIAS WHITE CHRISTMAS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! #teriak dari Tebing

E-e-e-itss.. tapi ini ngga yaoi. Cuma dikondisikan sedemikian rupa aja #disambit  
Jujurnya isi fic ini diambil dari curhatan, jadi jangan diambil pusing, okeh? OKEH?  
Maafkan juga atas smua kegajean, kegaringan dan deskripsi nista yang terselip.

PASKAH di depan mata everyone!  
Selamat paskah ya buat para author ROTG Indo (yang setauku ngerayain) **Clash**-kun, **Konoe**-chan, **Kopi**, **Mizu**-cchi dan buat setiap umat pendamba harap di muka bumi. #Eaaaaa

Btw yang curious sama hadiah _snow globe_-nya Jack, aku ambil gambarnya dari: hatetepe : / / i. imgur. (kom #ganti K sama c) / 7iz0uE4. jpg

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan Silahkan **R&R** jika berkenan! (*^/3\^*) #KISS


End file.
